A Dreamy Twist
by HiddenBeauty13
Summary: There is an unexpected twist in Kid's reoccuring dreams that invovle Soul. This is most definately a Yaoi (boy on boy). Enjoy.


My first short Soul Eater story with Soul×Kid.

Enjoy the goodnesss of _**Yaoi**_ and give me feed back that will actually help improve my writing.

Oh, and I, of course, do not own these characters. The creater of Soul Eater does.

* * *

_It always started out the same._

A light carass of my cheek. The rustle of loose clothing around our feet as we switched positions and the light clatter of the chains as they pinned my pale wrists above my head. Yes, Soul was quite a kinky one, but this time was different. There were no chains and, instead of the usual hard and cold floor that my feet were used too, they were granted the pleasure of being allowed to walk on polished wooden floors; instead of chains, a silky yet durable red scaft bound my scared wrists together. The atmosphere felt different too, especially with the scented candles arranged around the king sized bed. I wasn't sure if I should be scared of pleased with the change of events.

My attention snapped to more important things as his hand brushed against my cheek and then my neck before traveling quite slowly down to my waist. The contact made my body shiver lightly beneath him and he smiled slowly, as if he knew that I would respond in such a way. He repeated the process again, but instead started from my bare thighs and ended right below my exposed manhood, which was already twitching in anticipation. He smiled again, though it was the sadistic smile that I was used to seeing, and ran his finger lightly against the tip of my member, making me blush.

Soul never took the time to pleasure me, so why was he doing it now? I never got the answer to my question, simply because I could not ask it through the moans and groans that kept leaving my mouth. He continued to tease my head with his finger for a while before he trailed it down my entire length; he then surprised me by leaning over and taking part of it into his warm mouth. My back arched as his hot tongue slurped and licked my sensitve area and I was practically begging him already to take me at this point. Crimson red eyes slowly looked up onto my face and he gave one last sensual lick before pulling my member slowly from his mouth.

_"Do you like this Kid?"_ His voice was like music to my ears and I could only moan in response. Soul smiled again, though it held something less sadistic and more...loving? All the extra emotions he was showing me confused me greatly. Why, Soul? Why are you treating me this way? Once again, though, my questions went, annoyingly, unanswered. The white haired male dipped his head down once more and began to suck me again. He swirled his slippery tongue around my member a few times then teased my head for the third time before pulling out with a soft pop.

_"Please Soul, please stop teasing me."_ I moaned and my hips bucked involuntarily, forcing my member through his hand eagerly. I was ready to be fucked and I knew he was ready to take me as well. After a short moment of heavy silence, Soul raised an eyebrow and smirked. _"Very well, I think you're ready now."_ Like I expected, he was done playing with me and was ready to be pleasured himself.

My breathing was labored and my eyes were closed but I could feel the bed shift as he gripped my thighs lightly with his fingers and positioned himself near my entrance. There was no need to prepare myself, since I was permanetly opened wide enough to fit just him and no one else. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, waiting for the moment when he would slam into to me hard like he always did, so hard that it almost brought me to tears every time he did it.

That never came, though. Instead, he reached up to brush my black and white bangs from my face before surprising me and leaning down to kiss me lightly on the lips. As he did so, his member slipped into my entrance slowly, making me moan into his mouth. Soul stayed still for a moment before his hips began to move, his member moving slowly in and out of me. His chest rubbed lightly against mine as he did so and sparks flew throughout my body with each thrust.

_"Soul..."_ I pulled away and moaned his name quietly in his ear, my fingers digging into the pillow that I clutched with my bound hands. I was used to him taking me but something felt different. It seemed to be more...passionate. Soul's pleasure filled grunts rung in my ear and it only seemed to arouse me more, making my hardened member jump against his belly. He must have felt it too because he smirked and licked my ear. _"Feeling aroused, Kid?"_ He whispered into my ear and the only answer I could give him was a low groan. The answer seemed to be enough, thankfully, and he fell silent, other than the occasional grunt that would come from between his lips.

His slow pace was soon replaced by one that was much more quicker and I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly to give him better access to me. The smacking sound of skin hitting skin soon filled the room along with my moans and his groans. The bed threatened to break undeneath our moving bodies and, at one point, I was scared that it actually would. _"Oh, Kid...You feel so good."_ Soul's lust-filled words only added fuel to my own approaching release. I didn't want to come this early but, with Soul's hot member burried balls deep in my ass, there was no way that I could hold it back any longer.

_"S-Soul..I'm g-gonna cum."_ I warned him as he continued to ram into my ass. _"I am t-too...Let's cum t-together."_ He whispered huskily in my ear and, when he slammed his member right into my sweer spot, I moaned loudly and came all over both of our stomachs. Moments later, I felt his sticky liquid fill me up until it spilled out a bit. Soul fell ontop of me, his breathing heavy, and slowly pulled out of me with a wet smacking sound. All I could do was simply lay there underneath him until he gained enough energy to roll off of me. For a moment, we simply sat there in silence; then Soul surprised me for the last time by kissing my cheek lovingly and turning on his side. _"I love you Kid."_ He whispered so softly that I wasn't even sure if I'd heard him.

_"I...I love you too Soul..."_ I replied softly before closing my eyes and then waking from the most incredible dream I've ever had in my entire life...

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed!

Once again, give me some feed back or fav. =3


End file.
